


Warding

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one shot<br/>Reader is a hunter with the Winchester brothers. Cas revealed his feelings and chaos occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warding

**Author's Note:**

> Some yelling but that's about it  
> Unfortunately these boys don't belong to me but I sure do have fun with them. ;)

The three hunters had returned, weary from the latest job. They had each taken turns cleaning up and were now eating in the library before crashing. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop, while Dean was leaning back, balancing on the two back legs of his chair. He was doing it mostly to aggravate Y/n; she would normally fuss , saying he would weaken the legs and as an after thought, hurt himself. Which would always make him laugh considering the lifestyle they lived. 

Today she was too tired to fuss but glared at him from her cross legged perch on the table in front of him. He would normally retort if he couldn't lean in his chair, she couldn't sit on the table. Her response was to stick her tongue out. Today they skipped the dialogue and he grinned cheekily while she stuck out her tongue. 

Sam rolled his eyes at their childishness and asked after swallowing a bite of his salad, "Have you heard from Cas?"

Dean didn't wait to swallow but mumble around his huge bite of sandwich, "Nah, I sent a call out before we went into the nest but got nothing. Who knows where that nerd is."

Sam shifted his eyes to y/n but she only took a bite of her own sandwich and recrossed her legs into a more comfortable position. 

His next comment was interrupted by a familiar swoosh of air and Castiel's sudden appearance.

"Where have you been?", Dean demanded thumping all four legs onto the floor while Sam spoke over him saying,"We were just wondering where you've been."

Castiel ignored them both as he glared at Y/n. Finally his gravely voice broke the awkward silence as he growled,"What did you do?"

Y/n ignored him as she brushed crumbs off her lap and scooted to the edge of the table in order to slip off. Castiel stepped up close in order to keep her from getting off the table. 

"What did you do!", the man raised his voice as she changed course by spinning on her bottom and started for the other side of the table.

Dean made to catch Cas's arm when Cas moved to block Y/n again, "Whoa, whoa, whoa big guy. What's going on?"

Cas directed his glare at Dean, causing Dean to drop his hand to his side while Cas grated, "Ask her."

Y/n used the momentary distraction to slip off the table in order to head to the kitchen but Cas was faster and was now standing in front of her.

"What in the hell is going on, Y/n?", Dean asked frustrated. She stubbornly ignored him as well and just stood with her arms dangling at her side as she stared past Cas's left shoulder.

"Why can I not see you, Y/n?", Cas demanded in a softer tone, his confusion evident in his voice.

Dean and Sam looked at him puzzled, "You're looking right at her, Cas." Sam told him.

Cas sighed impatiently, his eyes mapping her face as if he could find a clue there. His blue eyes were furious when explained, "I can't sense her...she has warded against me somehow."

Dean and Sam turned their puzzled looks at Y/n. "You warded yourself against Cas? Why?" Sam asked. Dean immediately went the protective route, "What did he do?", demanding glaring at Cas.

Y/n only shifted her weight when Cas dropped his head into her line of sight, him trying to catch her gaze as he asked, "Is it permanent?"

She still didn't answer and Cas exploded. Lights flickers and the air became charged when he roared,"Is it permanent?!" The thought of her permanently inking her skin in order to hide from him made him physically ill and angry.

Dean pulled his knife although he knew it would not damage the angel at all but he'd be damned if he didn't try. "What is going on?"

Y/n didn't flinch but looked at Cas while she jerked the sleeve of her shirt up to show that among the various bracelets she wore to protect against the various evils they fought was a bracelet warding against angels.

Cas sagged back, deflating at the sight of it. His voice was soft when he asked, "Why?"

Y/n only shrugged and didn't answer. Sam pressed quietly, "Why are you warding against angels, Y/n?" 

"Not all angels, just him.", she whispered jutting her chin at Cas, who dropped his head to stare at the floor. 

"What did the son of a bitch do?", Dean demanded renewing his grip on his knife, wishing he had his angel blade as he glared at Cas.

Y/n spun on her heels and pushed past Dean yelling, "He didn't DO anything!" They heard her door slam a moment later. The two brothers looked confused.

"Cas?", Sam asked but the man held his hand up for a moment, trying to stop the questions. His jaw was clenched and the muscles in his cheek indicated he was grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Come on, man...you gotta tell us what the hell is going on?", Dean came as close to pleading as was pleading for him.

"I...I finally told Y/n I cared about her", Cas told the brothers. The two siblings stared at him, at a loss for words. After months of hiding, he actually did it.

Dean spoke first ,"She's scared, man." Sam jerked his head to stare at his brother, who would normally die before daring to talk about feelings. This was the same man who would refuse to even watch programs on the same channel as Dr. Phil because, to quote, "If they show one crap fest touchy feely show, they'll have them all. Can't take chances, Sammy."

Cas looked over at him as he continued,"She's scared of letting you close...she's lost so many people she's cared about that it's easier to keep everyone at arm's length."

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, "She's not avoiding your company." 

Dean barked a laugh,"Proof that you've gotten to her, where as we're just...whatever it is we are." 

Cas stood staring off to the side as he was wont to do when frustrated. 

Sam confirmed what Dean had said by telling Cas,"Go talk to her." When Cas stalked off silently, Sam looked at Dean quizzically to which Dean only snapped,"Shaddup" as he stomped into the kitchen.

Cas knocked firmly on the door and y/n opened it, clearly surprised to see Cas standing there and not one of the brothers.

"Y..you're not Sam.", she blurted and Cas quelled the momentary flare of jealousy and almost asked if she would have preferred Sam instead. But he schooled his features and stood there impassively.

Y/n sighed and moved out of his way so he could enter. Once he was in her room, he stood awkwardly clenching and unclenching his fists. This was the only display of emotion, other than that his face was devoid of it. Y/n shut the door and turned to look at him.

She studied him silently then asked,"Well?"

Cas only looked at her, a very still trench coat clad statue, and she prompted, "Why are you here, Cas?"

He instead asked his own question,"Why did you ward against me?"

Y/n sighed and fiddled with the offending bracelet. Cas dropped his eyes and glared at it, imagining it going up in flames, something he would have made happen earlier if he had been able to, if he had known. She stilled her hands.

"I...I....really don't know.", she finally admitted. 

"Do you dislike me? Distrust me?", Cas pressed, stepping closer.

Immediately she protested, "No! That's...that's not it!" She stepped back herself until she bumped into the closed door.

Cas advanced until he was almost flush agianst her, completely unaware of personal space, or was he? 

He leaned his head forward. "What did I do wrong?", he whispered into her hair as his hands ghosted up her arms and hovered near her shoulders.

Y/n swallowed and answered,"You did nothing wrong." 

He pleaded,"Then why won't you let me see you?" His breath was warm against her cheek as he spoke into her ear. His lips barely graced the shell of her ear and she shivered slightly.

With a sigh, Y/n unclasped the bracelet and let it fall to the floor with a dull thump.

Almost immediately Castiel breathed deeply and wrapped his arms around her,"There you are...I see you, now....all of you."

Y/n breath caught and Cas held her tighter,"I love all of you, the good and the bad. I see it all and I love you."

Y/n squeezed her eyes shut as Cas's lips ghosted across her forehead and down the side of her face to stop in front of her own lips. She could feel the warmth of his breath as it blew gently against her skin when he whispered,"Trust me..." She gave the smallest of nods and then he pressed his lips to hers.

\------

Dean glanced down the hall towards her still closed door.

"Well, she either ran his feathery ass off or they're...I don't want to think about what they could be doing, actually." He grimaced as he continued on into the library.

Sam gave a quirk of his eyebrow and grinned at his brother, who for all of his complaining looked pleased at the thought of what they might be doing. 

It was a while later when they heard the creak of the door. Sam chuckled at how Dean had lept up from his chair and nonchalantly strolled towards the kitchen, wanting to catch a peek of whomever was coming up the hall. Sam caught the look on his bother's face, much like satisfied look of the cat who had eaten the proverbial canary. Very smug, very Dean.

A second later, Cas came into the room followed very closely by a shy acting Y/n. Their hands were entwined together and Dean couldn't help but smirk at Sam when he saw it. In Cas's other hand was the offending bracelet, which he tossed into the garbage can as they passed it on their way to the kitchen. 

"Where are y'all headed?", Dean asked just a bit too smugly. You would have thought he was the one to set them up.

"We need a beer,"Cas muttered pulling Y/n along behind. Y/n flapped her hand at Sam's chuckle and Dean's outright leer.

When Cas returned, he was alone and he had what looked like a sulk on his face. The angel definitely looked like he was pouting.

"She is one frustrating individual," he muttered at Sam's question of where Y/n was and he glared at Dean as if he were responsible for it. Dean smirked and asked,"What has she done now?"

Cas gave a long suffering sigh,"She wants to fix something to eat. I reminded her she had just eaten a sandwich."

Sam looked puzzled and asked,"What is wrong with that? She burned a lot of calories fighting those vampires? Although I would have thought she'd be too tired to cook something." Cas gave him a glare.

Dean seemed to pick up on the underlying nervous energy that Cas was giving off and chuckled.

"You had other things in mind.", he grinned.

Cas only huffed and muttered,"I told her we could order a pizza." He narrowed his eyes at Dean accusingly, "She said there was no way that she wanted the pizza man to come here yet."

Dean threw his head back and laughed loud and long as Sam barked out his own laugh when he realized what she was talking about.


End file.
